Twitter
by KyuELF15
Summary: Asal usul terbentuknya ? akun twitter Kyuhyun. Oneshoot, Just For Fun :3 RnR please? :3


**Twitter**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Twitter**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Leeteuk, Ryeowook**

**Genre : Friendship, Family (dan sedikit humor mungkin)**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

**Asal mula terbentuknya akun twitter Kyuhyun :p **

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang tersenyum-senyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya sambil menatap iPad-nya. Matanya menjelajahi kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di iPad-nya

Brukh!

"Kau sedang apa Siwon hyung?"

Seorang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk leher namja bertubuh atletis itu yang diketahui bernama 'Siwon'. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh ke arah kirinya, ia mendapati namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu sedang menatap layar iPad-nya penasaran

"Twitteran.." Siwon tersenyum "Kau tidak bermain dengan PSP kesayanganmu itu Kyuhyun-a?" Siwon kembali menatap layar iPad-nya dan membaca mention-an para ELF yang masuk satu per satu

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "Batre PSP ku habis, lagi diisi.."

Siwon hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab seadanya mengerucutkan bibirnya (pout) kesal. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh dorm.

Yah, memang hanya ada beberapa member saja yang ada di dorm. Yaitu Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. EunHae dan Sungmin+Shindong sedang syuting MV oppa oppa Japan vers. Sedangkan, Yesung lagi pergi kencan bareng author ddangkoma, KangChul(?) lagi wamil, Hangeng+Kibum lagi vakum, sedangkan ZhouRy lagi di Cina

Di dorm sepi sekali, sudah di dorm Cuma ada 4 member, 3-3nya lagi sibuk sendiri lagi. Leeteuk lagi update twitter di komputer dorm, Ryeowook lagi selca lalu meng-updatenya ke twitter, Siwon lagi twitter-an, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia lagi liatin Siwon main twitter. Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa semuanya berhubungan dengan twitter?

"Ya, Siwon hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun. Siwon yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh ke arah kiri, mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya. Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' "Hyung.. kenapa semua member suka twitter-an? Apa twitter itu asyik?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas "Ne! Twitter itu rame lho! Kita jadi bisa berinteraksi dengan para ELF di luar sana.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk sok paham "Bagaimana cara menggunakannya hyung?"

"Kau mau coba membuat akun twitter?"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti.."

Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang terkalung di lehernya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun dan mendudukinya di samping kanannya lalu merangkulnya "Akan kuajari"

Siwon menekan tulisan 'sign up' dan menunggu beberapa detik sampai layar menampilkan halaman yang diinginkannya

"Tulislah alamat email mu, Kyu.." Siwon menyodorkan iPad-nya kepada Kyuhyun "Sekalian password-nya.."

Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam sebuah kolom. Setelah itu, ia menoleh pada Siwon dan menyodorkan iPad-nya "Nih"

"Pegang olehmu Kyu-a.."

"Mwo? Ta-"

"Bukannya yang ingin membuat akun itu kau?"

"Ta-"

"Sudahlaah!" Siwon mendorong iPad itu ke genggaman Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih dongsaengnya itu "Begini saja! Biar gampang!" Siwon menaruh dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Yah, apa boleh buat? Toh, ia yang minta dibuatin akun twitter "Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal "Apa aku harus mengisi kolom ini?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan "Ne. Setelah itu, kau tinggal menekan tombol 'sign up for twitter'"

"Mmm.. tombol kuning ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk tombol yang ada di bawah kolom 'password'

Siwon mengangguk pelan "Isi dulu kolom 'Full Name'nya"

"Full Name?"

"Eo, kau ingin nama apa untuk twitter-mu?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Tak lama, muncul sebuah lampu bohlam(?) di atas kepalanya "Aku tau nama yang bagus hyung!"

Kyuhyun megetikkan sesuatu di kolom itu lalu menatap Siwon senang "Bagaimana hyung?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan "Kkhh.. GaemGyu eoh?" Siwon mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun "Khas dirimu sekali.. GameKyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Ia pun menekan tulisan 'sign up for twitter' dan menunggu sebentar sampai layar menampilkan halaman berikutnya

"Eh apa artinya ini hyung?" Kyuhyun menunjuk kalimat yang ada di layar iPad Siwon

"Itu artinya kau harus mem-_follow_ atau berteman dengan 5 orang dulu untuk permulaan.."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya "Harus berteman ya hyung?"

"Tentu saja.. kalau tidak, tidak ada artinya kau membuat akun twitter _baby_.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya kesal "Ya! Jangan panggil aku begitu hyung!"

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun mendengus "Sudahlah! Mm.. nama akunmu apa hyung?"

"Hng? siwon407.."

Kyuhyun mengetik nama akun Siwon lalu menekan tombol _follow_ "Tinggal 4.. siapa ya?"

"Semua member kita saja.." Usul Siwon "Leeteuk hyung! special1004.."

"Kalau begitu kau sebutkan nama-namanya hyung.."

"Arra, arra.. ryeong9, AllRiseSilver.."

*O*O*O*O*

"Akhirnyaaa.." Kyuhyun mendesah lega ketika semua member sudah ia _follow_ –kecuali beberapa yang tidak punya-

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau mencoba men-tweet sesuatu?" Ucap Siwon "Biar semua member tau kalau ini akun aslimu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Arraseo.. tapi aku harus menulis apa?"

"Ayo foto berdua Kyu-a.."

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun lalu bersiap untuk mengambil foto "1.. 2.. 3!"

Ckrek!

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap hasil potretannya. Di foto itu, terlihat Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum _khas_ dirinya, sedangkan siwon menampilkan lesung pipitnya

"Wahaha aku memang tampan.."

Siwon geleng-geleng pelan melihat ke-narsis an magnaenya mulai keluar "Sudahlah, cepat upload.."

"Bagaimana caranya hyung?"

"Begini.." Siwon mengetik sesuatu lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan menekan tombol 'tweet' "Jadi!"

"Wah ternyata simple sekali ne, hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun "Eh hyung kau mengetik sesuatu?"

'_Akun twitter asli milik uri super junior magnae ^^'_

"Biar hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul mengetahuinya.." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham "Arraseo! Gomawo hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

"Cheonma nae dongsaeng.." Siwon mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun

Siwon pun mulai mengajari Kyuhyun lagi cara membuat bio dan sebagainya

.

.

"Mwo?"

Terdengar pekikkan dari Leeteuk dan Ryeowook. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang twitter-an berdua pun menoleh ke arah mereka

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Siwon

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang mereka berdua bingung "Wae?"

"Kyuhyun-a.."

"Kau.."

"MEMBUAT AKUN TWITTER?"

Seru mereka berdua kompak. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung sweatdrop melihat kekompakan mereka yang berlebihan. Reaksi yang berlebihan.. -_-

"GaemGyu ini akunmu Kyu?"

"Kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Tumben kau mau membuat yang seperti ini"

"Kepalamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin tidak masuk akal pun meluncur dari mulut kedua _namja_ itu

"Ya! Ya! Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun "Ne, itu akunku! Dan aku baru saja membuatnya tadi bersama Siwon hyung!" Tutur tinular Kyuhyun panjang

"Ne, hyung, wookie-a.." Timpal Siwon "Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu.."

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Mereka pun kembali berkutat dengan twitternya masing-masing. Dan kejadian tadi hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Follow aku ne?"

*O*O*O*O*

"Kyu, kau tidak mengubah ava twittermu?"

"Memangnya harus kuubah dengan foto apa?"

"Hmm.. fotomu sendiri?"

"Mian Siwon hyung, wajahku terlalu mahal untuk dipajang di tempat sekecil(?) ini"

"... Terserah kau sajalah.."

**END**

**FF oneshoot singkat (atau drabble?) dari author :3 gimana? Aneh kah? Mian kalau alur kecepetan, gaje, dll. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khas(?) saya ._. akhir kata..**

**RnR please? :3**


End file.
